wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Nieszczęśni
Nieszczęśni byli niegdyś krwawymi elfami, które nie zdołały opanować swego uzależnienia od magii. Są to wychudłe elfy z wysokim, kościstym czołem, podobnymi do pazurów palcami u dłoni i stóp, niebieskimi oczami i dziwnymi naroślami na plecach, które jarzą się tajemniczym niebieskim światłem. Ostatnio, wraz z wydarzeniami u Słonecznej Studni i przyzwaniem Płonącego Legionu przez Kael'thasa, pojawił się nowy gatunek Nieszczęsnych. Nieszczęśni obecnie są rozrzuceni po całych Lasach Wiecznej Pieśni i nie posiadają zorganizowanego przywództwa, jednak niektórzy ważniejsi Nieszczęśni zdołali zorganizować niewielkie grupy. Przeniknęli oni do Ruin Silvermoon, Przystani Słonecznego Żagla, a nawet do Akademii Faltharien na Wyspie Sunstriderów. Ten "gatunek" krwawych elfów jest relatywnie młody, biorąc pod uwagę, że powstał dopiero po splugawieniu Słonecznej Studni. Gershala Nightwhisper obawiał się, że ta transformacja mogła nastąpić przed wydarzeniami z Płonącej Krucjaty. Wysłał on nawet podróżników do Czarnych Głębin, by wydobyć pnie spaczonych mózgów nag i satyrów. Nieszczęśni mogą być do nich przyrównywani, gdyż zależność od magii wywołała u nich fizyczne zmiany. W przeciwieństwie do dwóch ras, transformacja ta jest natychmiastowa, gdy krwawy elf pogrąży się w żądzy magii, jak pokazuje to przemiana Mistrzyni Elosai. Niektórzy mogą postrzegać Nieszczęsnych jako przeciwieństwo Złamanych, gdyż oba gatunki różnią się od swych pierwowzorów, oba zostały przemienione przez magię, jednak różnica jest taka, że Nieszczęśni mieli wybór, podczas gdy Złamani nie. Jednak fakt, że Mistrzyni Elosai pozostawała Nieszczęsną tylko przez krótki czas może wskazywać, że mutacja ta jest odwracalna, a nawet wyleczalna. Nowi Nieszczęśni Wraz z wydarzeniami u Słonecznej Studni użytej do przyzwania Legionu, pojawił się nowy typ Nieszczęsnych. Ci Nieszczęśni doświadczyli gorszych zmian fizycznych, a nawet ci, którzy doświadczyli łagodniejszych symptomów zaawansowanej mutacji, wyglądają bardzo źle. Wśród objawów należy wymienić lśniące zielone oczy, poczerniałe usta, z których wypływa czarna ślina. Nieszczęśni ci mają również mniej włosów, zielone narośla, a stopy i dłonie są bardziej podobne do pazurów, i są brązowego koloru, Inni jednak są bardziej przerażający, posiadając znaki wokół oczu, bardziej potworny wygląd, niewiele przypominający dawnych siebie. Ta poważna mutacja pojawiła się po czerpaniu energii ofiarowanych przez Płonący Legion. Faktem jest, że niektóre elfy, pragnące stać się elfami spaczonej krwii, stali się Nieszczęsnymi z powodu absorpcji zbyt wielkiej ilości spaczonej energii. Ci Nieszczęśni fanatycznie służą Kael'thasowi, a ten nagradza ich, ofiarowując wielkie ilości energii, którą mogą się żywić. Póki co ci Nieszczęśni występują jedynie na Quel'Danas i Tronie Kil'jaedena, jednak mutacja może dotknąć krwawych elfów lub Nieszczęsnych, którzy przyjmą zbyt dużą ilość energii - która występuje głównie na tych dwóch obszarach. Wraz z porażką Legionu u Słonecznej Studni i śmiercią Kael'thasa, wydaje się, że nowy gatunek Nieszczęsnych nie będzie się już rozrastał. Ciekawostki * Wszyscy Nieszczęsni NPC posiadają pasek many, gdyż pasuje to do ich statystyk. * Według Podręcznika Potworów krwawe elfy wyewoluowały od wysokich elfów poprzez użycie spaczonej magii (pierwszym śladem tej zmiany są "błyszczące zielone oczy"). Mówi się, że stali się tak odlegli od wysokich elfów, jak satyry od nocnych elfów. Nieszczęsni mogą być przykładem dalszej ewolucji, chociaż jest to raczej ewolucja wsteczna.. * Co ciekawe, podstawowy szkielet postaci opiera się na modelu nieumarłego/Opuszczonego, a nie krwawego elfa. * Gdy Mistrzyni Elosai przemienia się czasowo w Nieszczęsną, przyjmuje formę męską, gdyż w grze nie istnieje żeński model Nieszczęsnego. Nazwani Nieszczęśni * Aldaron Lekkomyślny * Felendren Wygnany * Thaelis Wygłodniały * Mistrzyni Elosai (czasowo) Galeria Wretched.jpg|Nieszczęsny przed patchem 2.3 Newwretched.jpg|Nowy model Nieszczęsnych wprowadzony w patchu 2.3 en:Wretched fr:Déshérité es:Wretched Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Eversong Woods mob Kategoria:Isle of Quel'Danas mob Kategoria:Elfy